


A typical day in Ashborne

by xNovilunium



Series: Secret whispers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elf, Fantasy, Half-orc, Half-orc/Elf relationship, M/M, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNovilunium/pseuds/xNovilunium
Summary: His shop being the first construction in the town was both a curse and a blessing. People only passing through Ashborne would stop to his shop before continuing their journey, only staying in there a few minutes taking the time to listen to his advices and information concerning which road to take after the forest, and some locals would barge in and bother him. Especially children. Luckily for them, Syldan loved children.





	A typical day in Ashborne

His shop being the first construction in the town was both a curse and a blessing. People only passing through Ashborne would stop to his shop before continuing their journey, only staying in there a few minutes taking the time to listen to his advices and information concerning which road to take after the forest, and some locals would barge in and bother him. Especially children. Luckily for them, Syldan loved children.

Today was one of those days. Not even ten minutes after he had opened the shop, a small group of children – the blacksmith’s two girls and the undertaker’s little boy – were already there, asking him to show them the stars he kept in a bottle, bouncing up and down in front of the counter. And Syldan showed them the stars, the flames trapped in a small round shaped vial, and even took them to the garden behind his shop to show them, quietly, the fairies sleeping in his roses. Once back inside, he gave to each one of them a bright stone, a lucky charm, before they ran outside telling him they’d come back later to play.

He smiled when he closed the door behind them, their voices still so loud in the street, then walked upstairs to his bedroom to change. It had rained during the night, and he slipped on the muddy ground when he showed the fairies to the kids. He changed for a burgundy collared tunic and black tight pants before washing his hair with a soap he had made not long ago.

His hair was still damp when he heard the bell above the front door.

“Coming!” He said, looking in the mirror to see if he was presentable.

His smile grew bigger when he noticed who his next customer was.

Taller than him and a body built to crush things without difficulties, the half-orc still hadn’t noticed him, too focused on the book that had caught his attention, his green skin bringing some colours to his dull shop. Ostros was one of Syldan’s oldest friends and his most loyal customer, even though he knew very well that Ostros never came in the shop for his potions and charms.

“What can I do for you today?” He asked him once he stood beside him, arms behind his back, and laughed as Ostros started.

“You frightened me Syl,” He said, a dark flush coming to his face. “I didn’t hear you, that book is very interesting.”

“You’re interested in… the benefits of mushrooms?”

“They’re excellent with meat and those spices of yours.” Ostros flashed him a smile, his two tusks popping out of his mouth, then bumped his hip against Syldan’s. “No, I came to pay you for the last time. You know, the potion you brew for my sister.”

“I told you you don’t have to, remember?” Syldan should have known he would come back as soon as possible to pay him, no matter if it was a gift or not. Ostros had felt so ashamed to not have his purse on him that day that he had promised him to come back.

“I insist,” Ostros said putting a few coins in Syldan’s palm.

“Oh,” Syldan started, then frowned looking at the foreign bronze coins. “I’m afraid I can’t accept.”

“Well… There might be, something that I can do. In compensation.” The flush on his face had reached his neck, and he was doing everything possible to not meet Syldan’s gaze.

“And what is that?” He smirked.

The second after, Ostros was cupping his face in his hands, yellow eyes lost in hazel, and leaned in to kiss the scar across his nose. Syldan smiled, his heart beating fast in his chest, and closed his eyes as Ostros’ lips put a kiss on his forehead. He let him kiss his face, his orc tusks brushing his skin with each kiss, and his heart leapt when he kissed his mouth. Syldan sighed wrapping his arms around his neck as he let a slick and warm tongue find his, fingers playing with his dark hair, happy he had finally made a move. He bit his lips and tilted his head back as his hands wandered under his tunic, warm hands exploring his body and teeth bruising his neck, the usual shyness he knew from him gone.

“Wait,” He said, feeling his palm between his legs, “let me lock the door first.”

“Already did.”

“You planned everything, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.”

Ostros pressed their lips together once more, and lifted him up in his arms, loving the sounds he was already making. He walked to the counter, then pinned him against the wall, his teeth nibbling his jaw then moving higher to his pointed ear. A growl left his mouth hearing him whisper lewd words, and he let him down, his thumb brushing the light blush on his cheeks.

His back met the wall. Ostros couldn’t stop grinning when Syldan knelt before him, hands pulling his torn shirt higher, and he grabbed his white hair as he licked his stomach feeling his nails dance on his back.

“There might be something that I can do for you too. To reward my lovely loyal customer.” Syldan said before sinking his teeth in his skin, happy with the reaction he got from him. He had never thought he would love that much to see him panting with eyes full of want.

He kissed his cock too tight in his trousers, smiling as Ostros was bringing his face closer to it. He pulled them down, freeing his cock that was now proudly erected just a few inches from his mouth. Syldan kissed it from the base to the tip, his hands keeping Ostros’ hips against the wall, and without taking his eyes off him, teased the slit with his tongue.

“You like that, don’t you?” Ostros asked, his knuckles turning white with how tightly he was holding his hair, “Show me how much you like it.”

Syldan took him in his mouth, slowly inches by inches, and only stopped when his nose brushed against coarse hair. He bobbed his head once, a trail of saliva dripping on his chin before he closed his lips on his head again. Syldan hollowed his cheeks easing his throat and released his hips, groaning from the back of his throat as Ostros started bucking them forward. He put his palms on his ass and squeezed his cheeks, silently telling him to fuck his mouth faster.

And so did Ostros.

He was holding Syldan’s head in place, rubbing his thumbs on his cheeks, and smiled at him when their eyes met. He was so beautiful with tears at the corners of his eyes, cheeks red, and his throat tightening around him each time his dick was hitting the back of it.

Ostros groaned louder when he felt he was reaching his limit. Syldan’s warmth mouth around his length and his fingers stroking his balls was making him see stars behind his eyelids.

“I’m close Syl,” He told him, the rhythm of his hips slowing down a little. “You want it?”

His hands back on his ass keeping him close was his only answer.

His hips stuttered as he eagerly fucked his mouth, feeling that warm knot in his stomach, Syldan’s mouth driving him closer to the edge until he filled his mouth. Slightly bent over him, Ostros was breathing heavily and only released him when he felt him swallow.

Ostros slid to the ground and welcomed him on his lap. A happy laugh left his mouth when Syldan kissed him passionately, tasting himself on his tongue, feeling just how hard he was.

“Do you do this to all of your loyal customers?” Ostros asked when they parted, a grin stretching his lips.

“Jealous?” He mirrored his grin then rolled his hips, the friction against his cock making him moan.

Ostros took his lips once more, palming his erection through the fabric of his pants as his other hand followed the shape of his spine, swallowing each one of his moans and loving the way he was shivering in his arms. He could feel himself grow hard again as he made him sit on the counter, Syldan’s legs once again so tight around his waist, and was about to make him lie down when a loud bang against the door interrupted them.

“Syldan!” A woman’s voice called him, “You better open that door, I know you’re here, I saw you! You little scamp, how many times have I to tell you to close the curtains too?”

Ostros whined against his shoulder. He would have to wait, for now they had more important matters or else she was going to let the whole town know about their little activities.


End file.
